1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-source device for illuminating linear fields which is mainly intended for use in illuminating documents to be read by facsimile, image scanner, bar code reader or the like means, as well as for use in destaticizing the photo-receptor drum of a copying machine, a printer or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, light-source devices of this kind have been known such that light-emitting diodes are arranged in a row on a circuit board (see, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 47692/1977).
With such known light-source device, however, the problem is that light beams produced from the light source are not sufficiently utilized in an effective manner in illuminating linear fields.